London Calling
by Suzyqtaro
Summary: Mafia- AU. In the modern day London lives two powerful mafia families. The other one is led by Johnathan Joestar and the other one by Dio Brando. Things happen that disturb the fragile truce between the families and soon they find themselves in war with each other again.
1. Chapter 1

I. Giorno

Giorno Giovanna was a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. He had lived with his mother all his childhood and hadn´t got to know his father Dio Brando - mob boss of one of the greatest and most feared mafia families in London - until much later. Unlike his three older brothers he hadn´t gotten into the family business, although you couldn´t fault his father for not trying. Of all his brothers he felt closest to Donatello, who just like him had been raised by another man and hadn´t known his inheritance until in his teenage years. Unlike Giorno however, Donatello had started to work for their father and because of one failed mission was now sitting his time in jail. Upon his mother´s succession Giorno had left to Rome to study medicine and was now returning back to London after completing his studies.

Giorno sighed as he walked down the stairs of Heathrow airport. He hadn´t been in London since couple years ago when he came to his brother´s funeral. Ungalo had had long history of drug problems and in the end killed himself with a shot to his head in one of the mansion´s bedrooms. His other brother Rykiel was the one who found him lying on the floor on the pool of his own blood. Understandably Rykiel had been very shaken about it and had taken very long time to cover back to normal - or whatever was considered normal in their family. The room that Ungalo had been found had been locked ever since, not that anyone wanted to go there anymore anyway. Giorno had hesitated for a moment, but in the end had decided to fly back to Italy to continue his studies after getting both his brother´s - and to his surprise - his father´s approval.

Giorno was still doubting his decision to come back as he walked towards the car that was waiting for him. Tall man with long wavy brown hair stepped out of the car to greet him.

"Giorno-sama. Dio-sama sent me to pick you up". The man walked around the car and opened the backseat door for him.

"Thank you Vanilla". Giorno smiled and got into the car.

The drive from the airport to the mansion wasn´t long. The familiar scenery that passed out the window made Giorno feel somewhat nostalgic. He wondered how everyone were doing. He had been in contact with his mother, but he knew he was still missing lot of information. Despite everything he had still missed his family and his friends. A small smile appeared in his features when he remembered the loud pompadour haired man that he called his best friend. They had gotten into lot of trouble with Josuke and Koichi as little boys and all three of them had spent lot of time in the Joestar mansion. So much that at one point Johnathan Joestar had become like a father to him. The problem was that, just like his father, Johnathan was also a boss of very big and respected mafia family. A family that had been in war with his father´s family for decades. Nowadays the two rival families were in peace, but it was very fragile one and the animosity towards the members or anyone associated with either family still existed. So when the truth about who his father was came out, obviously his time at the Joestar´s increased rapidly. And soon after that he left to Italy.

Vanilla´s voice informing that they had received their destination pulled Giorno out from his thoughts. He stepped out of the car and looked at the mansion in front of him. Nothing had changed since he had been here the last time. The mansion still looked huge and intimidating as ever. He couldn´t shake the feeling that he was entering in the lion´s den.

Giorno was unloading the contents of his bags, when he heard steps at the door. He slowly turned around and saw a tall man at the door step, dressed in a white suit that had small blag dots around it giving it a cow-like feel. The man closed their distance with couple steps and hugged Giorno tightly. "Welcome back, little brother". Giorno chuckled "Thanks Rykiel". Couple manly pats to the back and the two ended their embrace.

"So have you been?"

"I´m good" Rykiel answered and sat on the couch at the edge of the room. "Dad isn´t home" he continued knowing that it was exactly what his little brother had been thinking. "He is in the business meeting. Some problems with the gun shipments that he had to check out personally"

"So Kars is still giving father rough time is he?"

"Pretty much. Dad complains that the man has really bad god complex"

"He is one to talk" Giorno commented dryly. Rykiel was quiet for a moment until their gazes met and they both burst out laughing.

Their joy was interrupted by a small voice that demanded to know what the hell was so funny. The owner of that voice was their little brother Diego - 10 years old. He was holding a little dinosaur in his hand - the boy was obsessed with them. Diego was their father´s spoiled baby boy. You didn´t need to be a family psychologist to see that Dio was trying to make up the lost time and failed relationships with his other sons, by giving Diego anything that his little heart might desire - and spoiling him rotten in the process. Giorno noticed that the boy had a big plaster on his right cheek. _Probably had another fight with Johnny or Gyro - or both. _

"Nothing. Giorno just said something funny" Rykiel managed to say between fits of laughter.

Diego rolled his eyes at the comment "Whatever. So you have come back"

"Yep". Giorno nodded. It wasn´t that their relationship was bad per se, it was just that he had been in the other country for majority of the little boy´s life. And considering in what kind of environment the boy was living, it was only natural that he was little suspicious around his older brother.

"I hope you are not planning to meet that Joestar trash" the boy snarled "Papa wouldn´t approve of that".

Giorno sighed "I´m sure he wouldn´t, but I can see my friend if I want. Nothing wrong with that".

"You know he has started to work for his father right? " Giorno looked his older brother stunned. No, he did not know that. Damn, what had happened to make Josuke join in after they both had loudly proclaimed to never work for their father´s.

"It doesn´t matter if he is, I wasn´t talking about him" Diego said with a smirk. "I was talking about Jolyne". The mention of Josuke´s little sister had stiffed Giorno in mid movement. Right, Jolyne. He had forgotten all about her. No, that wasn´t right. He had forgotten everything _but_ her. There hadn´t been single day, not single moment that he hadn´t thought about the girl that he once - _still_ loved.

Noticing his brothers change of mood Rykiel decided to take matters into his own hands before something else happened and exited the room, pulling his baby brother with him. Before closing the door he informed that the tea would be served in one hour to which Giorno nodded to show that he had heard and understood.

After the door closed Giorno threw himself on the bed and stared the ceiling. For the second time that day he started to second guess his decision to come back. The things had gotten so much complicated while he was away.

He didn´t know how long he had laid there staring the ceiling and contemplating things, when he heard knock on the door and the maid informing him that tea was ready. He told her that he would be right there and got up from the bed. First he would have to talk to his father and after that he would go and find Josuke and have a talk with him. With his new found resolve he took a deep breath, opened the door and walked downstairs to join his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Dio

Blonde muscular man dressed in a yellow designer suit sat in the back of his car with a dark menacing aura surrounding him. He was furious. He had looked forward of his son coming back to London after years abroad, but he couldn´t be home greeting him, because he had to take care of some idiots first. He had sent Vanilla to pick him and he knew if something would happen, as on probable it was, but you never know, Vanilla would take care of it. Still he could find better use of his time than to go demand answers from some little criminals who apparently didn´t know their place. Dio would have to just give them a little reminder of that and hopefully save his business in the process.

The two men in front of the car were in deep discussion of the resend football results. The man in the left, Enrico Pucci who was Dio´s bodyguard, gloated how Arsenal had yet another win and was sure to win the League this year. Pucci had a dark suit, designer shoes and a haircut that was trimmed carefully to very unique pattern. So carefully that Dio was pretty much certain that the man suffered from OCD. The man on the right, Terence D´arby, who was driving the car and desperately tried to convince Pucci that Arsenal had no change of winning, because Chelsea had a better team this year, looked almost the opposite of the younger man. He had two tattoos on his forehead and chin that origin nobody knew about or dared to ask and a brown long hair that reached all the way to his waist. Right now that fabulous hair was tied into a ponytail like it was always when they were out on mission, to keep it from getting in the way. Dio closed his eyes and tried to zone out the two bickering idiots, since all the shouting was starting to give him a headache. He couldn´t really understand the fascination either, since he was more of a rugby man himself, having played it in school back in the day.

When they finally got into their destination Dio got up from the car and gave a signal to Pucci and Terence to stay outside and wait for him and stormed inside. In front of Kars´ office was a young guy around his thirties with the sleeves of his white shirt carelessly tugged up and piercing shining on his lip. Upon seeing Dio barging in he stood up from the wall he was leaning and walked towards the man. Dio ignored him and moved past him barging into the office.

"Mr. Brando you can´t go in there" the younger man yelled trying to crab the man´s arm in his attempt to prevent him to get in. He missed by few millimetres however and had to make few adjusting sidesteps to get his balance back.

Kars lift his gaze from the papers in his desk to the noise that was coming from his doorstep. To his not so big surprise right there in front of him stood one of the most feared man in London practically fuming. "Kars I´m sorry" apologized the man who had run into the room not long after Dio.

"It´s ok Wamuu. Let him in." Kars said with a smile and Wamuu nodded stepping back outside and closing the door behind him, glaring the intruder as he did so.

Kars looked at Dio with a raised eyebrow "Well? What gives us the pleasure to enjoy your charming company this fine evening?"

"I heard interesting rumor that half our shipment has magically disappeared"

"Good help is so hard to find."

"You got some explaining to do".

Kars sighed" The only explaining that I have ever done was to my mother when I came home late. And you ain´t my mother" Dio could here the other man standing next to Kars snicker. Dio glared at the said man whose shirt had few upper buttons unbuttoned and the bottom of the shirt was hanging outside of his pants. Just like the man outside the office this one also had a piercing, except he had a nose piercing instead of a lip piercing. He had a tie though it was tied only very loosely around his neck. Dio had a sudden urge to tighten that tie for him. Really tight.

"But" Kars´s voice interrupted him from his plans and he looked back to the other man "I´m in a good mood so I may tell you the reason anyway. The explanation is" a very cocky grin emerged the violet haired man´s face "Shit happens".

Dio growled "I don´t think you understand. I am trying to decide here whether I should kill you or not".

As soon as the words had left his mouth the man with the nose piercing had got up from where he had stood and was just about to crab Dio by his expensive designer shirt when -

"Esidisi, stop".

Like a well-trained puppy the man stopped his movements and obediently got behind his master where he had stood seconds ago, but still keeping an eye on the blonde in case he decided to try something.

"I can´t imagine why would you consider that Mr. Brando" Kars said calmly "I can still offer you the part of shipment we have in our possession. And also there is no need to worry. Santana has been dealt with".

"Or so you say."

"Well, I would hate to tell you how to run your business" Kars said with a wicked smile on his face "but if you had informed me beforehand that you were coming to visit, like a true gentleman would, I would have got you the proof that you wanted. Like an eye, teeth or something like that".

Dio snorted.

"Unfortunately, now the body has already been destroyed and as much I would like to deliver you whatever you want, right now I can´t do that. But I can assure you it won´t happen again".

Dio was in deep thought. He had a few options. Kill everyone on the room including the guy outside to get this little thorn from his side. Or use them to help him remove another more persistent thorn from his side.

"I´ll tell you what happens next" he said finally after a while. "You give me that half of the shipment that you still have and we pretend that this never happened in one condition".

"Which is?"

"You will do a job for me"

"I thought that was exactly what we were doing"

"No not business, I meant a job".

Kars looked the other man curiously before it dawned to him "You want us to kill someone".

"Well, not necessarily kill, but something along those lines yes" Dio answered with a creepy smile that gave both Kars and Esidisi shivers.

"I´ll be in touch" Dio said with a wink as he walked out of the office.

"Looking forward to working with you again Mr. Brando" Dio could hear the deep baritone from the room yell after him as he walked along the corridor to get outside.

As Dio got into the car Pucci turned around asking if the problem got solved.

"Yes in a way it did" was the answer although to be fair Dio wasn´t so sure about that yet. I guess he just had to make his move and to see what happens next.

xxxx

Upon arriving in his mansion and getting inside to his office he had decided his next move. But to get the ball rolling he had to make a certain phone call. He was just about to dial the number when he heard a knock from the door. Putting the phone away he told to whoever it was that the door was open and to get in if they had something to say.

A blond head peaked from behind the door "I can come back later if this is bad time for you"

"Ah, Giorno. I didn´t know it was you. Come in".

Giorno nodded and closed the door behind him before entering his father´s office.

"Had a nice flight?"

"It was fine" Giorno answered as he sat in the chair placed in front of his father´s desk. "Did the problem that you went to check get fixed?

"For now at least".

"That´s good".

The mood in the room was more or less awkward. Either man didn´t really know what to say. Too much bad blood and words that should have remained unsaid between them.

"I´m glad that you decided to stay here" Dio said finally ending the silence. Giorno was little taken back from the sincerity in his father´s voice, but managed to smile in return.

"It seemed the logical choice. Listen, father..." the boy shifted nervously in his chair like he was ready to bolt out of the room and run for his life any second. Dio raised his eyebrow curiously "Yes?..."

"Rykiel told me that Josuke had started to work for his father and I wondered if you knew anything about that".

"And why would you think that I, Dio, know anything about what is going on with the Joestars" Dio sighed his irritation at the inquiry clear in his voice.

"Because I know you still have your people infiltrated in Johnathan´s family and reporting to you in everyday basis".

Dio looked at his son his eyes wide in shock. Damn, he really had done his homework before coming back hadn´t he. Maybe some of his teachings had rub on him after all.

"Fine. I don´t know much, but what I do know is that the Josuke kid got somehow involved with Yukako Yamagishi and then got into some kind of trouble..

"Yukako Yamagishi?" Giorno was shocked "Isn´t she one of Kira Yoshikage´s girls?"

Kira Yoshikage was an entrepreneur, as he liked to call himself, who hired girls for high-profile businessmen and the like, for services that they desired for a in his mind reasonable prize. And doing so he of course had dirt on pretty much every businessman and politician in the country that gave him a upper hand in any dealings he might want to do. The man was both really smart and dangerous, so if you ever ended up dealing with him and you valued your life you would have to be on your toes all the time.

"WAS one of his girls" Dio corrected "whatever the trouble was JoJ...Johnathan came to rescue like the big angry father bear he is and defused the situation and got the girl admitted to mental institution".

"Mental institution?"

"Yes. Whether Johnathan wanted to get rid of her or any connection to Kira, that was pretty effective move on his part. And not that hard to manage, considering that he is the son-in-law of prime minister and as such certainly has the power to make sure that she never gets out of there".

Giorno let everything sink in for moment. Nothing really shocked him, although there was still something that he couldn´t quite understand. "That still doesn´t explain why Josuke decided to start work for his father, though".

Dio shrugged "I did say that I didn´t know every detail".

"Right. You did say that".

Dio observed the thoughtful look on his son for moment before he continued. "I´ve also heard that Jolyne is following his father´s footsteps and dating the son of a powerful politician".

Something flashed in his son´s eyes for a split second that Dio didn´t quite know where to place it. Was it surprise? Relief? Hurt?

Whatever it was it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Giorno was looking him with neutral look in his eyes. "Oh, really? That´s nice".

"Nice? That´s all you are going to say about it?"

"Yes. Good night, father".

"Good night".

Dio looked as his son got up from the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Always with the Joestar´s, huh?" he signed frustrated. His eyes caught up the sight of his phone and he remembered what he had been doing before Giorno had entered in. Quickly he snapped the phone, dialed the number and waited. After few peeps the line opened and a very tired sounding man answered on the other end.

"Hey, we need to talk as soon as possible. I need you to get information about something for me".


	3. Chapter 3

III. Josuke

Young man with a stylish pompadour haircut grinned devilishly at the other men around the poker table as he laid down the winning queens back to back. He flicked them with the thumb of his right hand in one fast move, making them fall to the table in a fan shape.

"Oh come on" cried out the older man across the table, who was wearing a green bandanna that was keeping his dark hair out of his eyes. "You cheated, you definitely cheated".

"Ouch, Rohan that hurt. I had no idea that you thought so lowly of me" Josuke answered pretending to be hurt by the others accusations.

"Save it brat. I don´t know yet how, but I know you cheated. I can read you like an open book".

"Or maybe you are just a sore loser".

Rohan was just about to retort to that when a blond boy half their size stepped in and interfered. "OK, boys. That is enough". Mumbling something under their breath both men stopped, glaring each other with looks that could kill if possible. This wasn´t the first time - and Josuke was sure it definitely wasn´t the last - that Koichi had had to interfere their arguing before they got into each others throats. They just never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. OK, so Josuke had almost burned Rohan´s house down, so maybe the hatred wasn´t completely unjustified. But the guy had made fun of his hair, so what he was supposed to do, ignore it? Not bloody likely.

Although this time Rohan had been right - Josuke had been cheating. He was genius when money was concerned and cheating money had been his specialty ever since he stole his big brother Joseph´s wallet when he was 8 years old.

Josuke watched amused as his best friend tried to flirt with the girl behind the bar. Okyasu and his girls. Okyasu had the same expression on his face that had been on his brother´s face the moment they had arrived at the Zeppeli´s - a half bar, half gambling den owned by a family friend - and spotted the older of the Zeppeli brothers before disappearing somewhere together. Josuke rather did not know where.

He and his brother had nearly decade age difference and yet had kids at the same age. Joseph´s Shizuka was year older than his Gappy. Well, Josuke Jr. really, but the kid had been only few months old when Okyasu had started calling him Gappy and it had kinda stucked and now everyone was calling him with the nickname rather than his given name. Little smile formed on Josuke´s face when he thought of the youngest of the family. The kids were almost completely each others opposites. Shizuka was loud and if you didn´t keep an eye on her, she could disappear in a matter of seconds and it would take ages to find her again, as if she had become invisible all of the sudden. Gappy was more calm and quiet.

"How is Johnny?"

Josuke was waken from his thoughts by this inquiry and looked right next to him. The younger of the Zeppelini brother´s Gyro was sitting next to him.

Joseph´s elder child Johnny had gotten into car accident few months ago. He survived, but damaged his spine so badly that he was put into a wheel chair. Her mother Suzie, had pretty much trapped him in the house in fear of something else happening to him, which in turn angered Johnny, because it would mean that he wouldn´t get to hang out with Gyro. The two boys had been inseparable since little kids. Somewhere along the line Diego had been added to the group of misfits friends, although none of them would admit to that, least of all Johnny or Diego.

Josuke reached out his hand to ruffle the boy´s hair and ignored the muttered protest. "He is as fine that you would expect considering. He misses you though".

"Well I miss him too". A huge grin emerged on the boys face, revealing his braces. "I just hope he would come back to school soon. Diego is gonna steel Hot Pants from him if he doesn´t".

"Now is that the right way to talk about a young lady". They both turned to look to the other side of the bar where the voice came from. Caesar was walking closer to them, buttoning his shirt, with Joseph walking not far behind him smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"I didn´t make any nasty comment brother. That is her real name."

"Really?" Caesar arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Honestly, I´ll never understand the names that people give to their children these days".

Joseph reached to the table to crab some snacks, brushing Caesar´s hip on the process, a small gesture that didn´t go unnoticed by Josuke or any other adult on the room.

"We should get going. It´s almost dinner time and mother hates it if people are late".

Even just the thought of their mother mad sends cold shivers down both boys spine. Erina would look the other way on many things that her husband or children were doing, but there was one thing that he demanded and that was that no matter what, everyone had to be together eating dinner or you dealt with the consequences. And no matter how feared of a man you were in the underworld, you really didn´t want to see Erina Joestar mad.

"Ah, you are right. Let´s get going then."

As soon as they had parked the car and step outside they were greeted by the family´s two dogs. Danny was a Harlequin Great Dane, who right now had jumped against Josuke and was trying to give him a welcoming kiss, no matter how Josuke tried to push the dog down. Family´s other dog, Iggy, was a Boston Terrier and a lot smaller. Whereas Danny was Jonathan´s dog, Iggy was Jotaro´s and was now looking very disapprovingly his dog friend from where he was sitting on Joseph´s lap. In fact Josuke could have sworn that the facial expression on the dogs face was an exact replica of it´s owner´s expression that was usually targeted at the man whose lap the dog was no sitting on. Josuke couldn´t help, but laugh which earned him a confused look from his brother. Before he could explain though, they were interrupted by Johnny, who was rolling towards them in his wheelchair. The boy´s joy only grew when he heard that he could meet his friends soon, Joseph insuring him that the boy´s mother would surely let him go if he was there with him to make sure nothing bad happened. Josuke left the pair outside and walked inside the mansion. When he arrived at the dining room, Josuke was relieved to see they weren´t the last ones to be there. He gave a kiss to her mother and then went to snatch his son from Suzie´s arms.

"Have you been a good boy to your aunt?"

The child gurgled something incoherent, which Josuke supposed good be taken either way.

"He was an angel as always" Suzie smiled as she was trying to keep her daughter still on her lap, who was screaming and jumping from joy at the sight of her father. Joseph chuckled and grabbed the girl from her mother´s arms and threw her to the air. Shizuka screamed in delight in the air as she landed safely back to his father´s arms.

"I wasn´t aware that Narciso was enjoying us for dinner" Josuke questioned as he saw his baby sister arriving with her boyfriend. Jolyne had part of her hair up in two buns with the rest braided and wearing a very revealing top. Josuke was sure that this was at least partially to drive her father and brother mad. Jonathan, who demanded her to act like a lady, and Jotaro who was more overprotective towards his little sister than all the brothers combined. Her boyfriend was a son of famous politician Mr. Valentine and much as his father had a long blond hair that framed his pretty face. It give him somewhat angelic look, which Josuke was sure couldn´t more further from the truth.

"Mom, invited him." Jolyne said clear challenge in her voice.

Josuke lifted his hands up in defense "Hey, don´t yell at me. I have nothing against the idea. Just...does Jotaro know about this?"

"Do I know about what?"

_Speaking of the devil_ Josuke thought as the man in question entered the dining room with their father and a red headed man in a green suit who Josuke hadn´t met before.

Jotaro was about to say something as soon as he saw the man sitting next to his sister, arm around her shoulders, when he met his mother´s gaze. A firm look that told him to be quiet about what ever he was thinking of saying. "Give me a fucking break" he mumbled under his breath before grabbing a chair an placing it right between the young lovers. When Narciso tried to complain he gave him a look that made Narciso back away so fast that he collided Josuke with his chair.

As much as his kids behavior amuses their father, there is a time and a place for everything, and now is not the time. So he clears his throat to get his kids attention.

"Narciso isn´t the only one who is joining us for dinner." He motions to the red headed man on his left and continues " Here is Noriaki Kakyoin. He has helped me with some busines affairs recently and as a thank you I invited him for dinner here tonight".

Kakyoin made rounds around the table, shaking hands and introducing himself until he was in front of Erina. He gently took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving her face. "Mr. Joestar, you never told me that you had, such a beautiful wife"

Johnathan grins as he looks at his wife who looks back at him smiling. "That I do my friend, that I do".

Kakyoin takes his place next to Jonathan as they are interrupted by the sound of the door bell. The wondering who ever could it be hasn´t even ceased yet, when a butler comes back and walks right straight to Josuke.

"There is somebody to see you Mister."

"Me?" Josuke looks more stunned than ever. "It´s probably Okyasu forgetting his keys again and looking for a place to stay".

Everyone got back to their usual conversations about everyone's day and grilling Noriaki about his life. Walking in the hallway Josuke could clearly hear Suzie asking Jolyne about a possible wedding which from the sounds of it had made Jotaro almost choke on his food.

"You are too young. You are just going to break up after few months just like you did with that Weat...something".

And just like that the baby sister and his overprotective big brother were on each others throats again. Josuke shook his head in amusement.

"Same old, huh"

Josuke´s eyes went wide as he recognized the blond waiting him on the hall.

"Giorno!"

Laughing they both hugged each other, happy too see their friend after so long time.

"How have you been?"

"Can´t really complain. How long have you been back?"

"About week or so".

"A week? And you just now come to see me? I´m hurt" Josuke complained, although he still couldn´t stop smiling. He really had missed his friend. Soon the hall was full of voices as they both started enthusiastically tell whatever had happened in their lives during the time they had been apart. The reminiscing got cut short however as the sound of heals clicking and clacking on the floor came closer.

"Hey Josuke. Mom told me to tell you that Okyasu can stay for a dinner too if you..." she stopped in mid sentence looking the man with his brother who definetly wasn´t Okyasu.

"Giorno?"

"Hey Jolyne"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not having be able to update in really long time, but I have been insanely busy at work.**

IV. Jolyne

Jolyne stared at the blond boy in front of him. _No, it couldn´t be._ The air seemed to vanish from the hall and she felt trouble breathing. What the hell was he doing in London? What the hell was he doing _here_?

"I didn´t know that you had come back." Jolyne wanted to congratulate herself for somehow being able to steady her voice.

Small smile appeared on Giorno´s face, "I just came back last week".

"Oh"

Little Gappy made a high-pitched squeal, clearly wanting the adults attention back to himself. Jolyne fixed her hold of the boy and when she returned her gaze back to the two boys she noticed a little frown on Giorno´s face. She felt little confused at first before a realization set it. "Oh he isn´t mine" she said smiling. She could see relief pass on the blond boys´ face. "Oh, he isn´t?".

"Nope" Josuke said proudly stepping in and lifting Gappy from her sister´s lap. "This little handsome fella is all mine". Giorno´s eyes widened "Seriously? That´s awesome".

Josuke smiled. "Hey have you eaten already?" Giorno looked at his friend confused "No I haven´t actually".

"Then why don´t you join us? Let us catch up more."

Giorno looked Jolyne uncertain. "I don´t think that is..."

"It´s fine". Jolyne answered, trying to smile assuringly.

"See? It´s all settled then" Josuke said laughing, smacking his hand against his friends back and guiding him towards the dining room.

Jolyne stayed where she was standing in the hall trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she felt calm enough to follow them back to the dining room. When she got to the dining room door she saw that man - Mr. Kakyoin was it - talking on the phone in the hall. When he saw her coming closer he hastily said that he had to go and put the phone back to his jacket´s inner pocket. The panic in his face was quickly changed into a friendly smile as he opened the door for her, telling that he had an important business call that he had to make. Jolyne smiled back although the man´s behavior made her think that something was definitely of.

The atmosphere during the dinner was awkward at it´s best. People were politely asking Giorno about his time in Italy and what he has planned now that he is back in London. Giorno was just as polite answering their questions and asking about their lives in return. Still everyone was undoubtedly trying to avoid the huge elephant in the room. Jolyne didn´t pay much attention to the conversation too deep in her own thoughts. He kept eyeing Mr. Kakyoin, trying to find any clue for suspicious behavior that would support her own suspicions. However all she could see was just a normal conversation between two business associates. Still, she couldn´t shake the feeling that she had gotten previously that something was going on and that Mr. Kakyoin wasn´t so trustworthy that her father and brother´s really thought he was. Sudden nudge on her arm woke her from her thoughts. It was Annasui. "So, who the hell is this guy?" he whispered quitely under his breath so only Jolyne could hear him. He was eyeing suspiciously to Giorno´s direction. "Oh him? His just a family friend. That is all." Jolyne tried to look as innocent as she possible could, although judging by Annasui´s look, she wasn´t doing very good job with it. As in cue, Giorno turned to look at their direction. Annasui immediately wrapped his arm around Jolyne´s shoulders protectively, maybe little possessively too. Jolyne could see something flash before Giorno´s eyes before polite smile appeared on his face.

"Narciso was it?" he asked all too politely, although Jolyne could hear it was all fake "Don´t I know you from somewhere?".

Annasui was clearly little taken aback by the inquiry "I don´t think that is possible".

"You sure?" Giorno raised his eyebrow in disbelief "I could swear I´ve seen you somewhere before".

Jolyne could feel Annasui tighten his crib. He shook his head "You must have confused me with someone else."

"I guess so". Giorno changed his attention back to his conversation with Josuke and Annasui seemed to relax a bit. Jolyne could swear that he saw a glimpse of his father in Giorno´s actions just now. She wasn´t sure if she liked it or hated it.

The rest of the diner went smoothly, everyone conversing about varieting topics. Usually the dinners would also conclude the so called business talk, but Jolyne could understand why his father decided to avoid that subject today. Too many unwanted ears. Kakyoin was first to excuse himself, saying that he had business elsewhere to attend to. Jolyne was just about to get up and follow him when Giorno got up announcing that he would also be leaving. Thanking everyone for a nice dinner he started walking towards the door. Just as he was about to step to the hall he turned around.

"See you around Jolyne" he said with a wink before exiting the dining room. Jolyne was trying her best to avoid the curious look that Annasui was giving her.

xxxx

Jolyne sat in the table at the terrace of a coffee shop swirling the spoon in the coffee cup deep in thought. She hadn´t been able to sleep at all during the night and decided to call to her friend first thing in the morning. She had met her friend Hermes years ago during an armed robbery that they had both gotten involved in and had been friends ever since. They were very similar and Jolyne thought that was probably a big reason why they got along so well. The only difference being that Jolyne had family to get her out of trouble, when Hermes had only her sister who had gotten killed by some small criminal couple years prior.

Familiar car parked right next to the coffee shop with the newest Kiss song plasting from it´s stereo´s with full volume. Young woman in short black hair stepped out of the car. Dressed in black top and green cargo pants she waved to Jolyne, before closing the difference with a few steps and then taking the seat across Jolyne. "You wanted to see me?" she asked moving her braided her from her eyes with one swift movement.

Jolyne couldn´t help, but smile at her friend. "Yeah. Something came up yesterday".

"You haven´t gotten yourself in any big trouble have ya?" Hermes asked concerned.

"No. Nothing like that" Jolyne assured her friend "or...maybe that is exactly what is happening". Hermes looked at her curiously. Jolyne waited for her to comment, but when she didn´t say anything she decided to continue. "Giorno appeared in our doorstep last night".

"What?!" Hermes looked at her eyes widen with shock "THE Giorno?"

"The very same" Jolyne nodded. "Apparently she has been back for awhile and is here to stay for now at least". Hermes leaned back in the chair looking inside the coffee shop as she was processing this new information. "What about Narciso?"

"I told him that Giorno was just a family friend, but I don´t know if he believed me". Hermes nodded. "And what you think about all this".

Jolyne covered here face with her hands and sighed. "I wish I knew Hermes. I wish I knew."


End file.
